Sakuno Love
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Drabble 09: La nieve y los conejitos son muy buenos elementos sobre todo si tienes a cierta persona siendo la cara de uno *o*o*o*o*o*Para Loreto "Lore-chan 2"*o*o*o*o*o*
1. Dulce Prohibido De Sabor Desconocido

**Hola antes que nada quiero decirles que es la primera vez que escribo algo con respecto al anime de Prince of Tennis, por lo que espero no me abucheen como locos si cometo un leve error antes que nada la aclaración es que este fic es en realidad una colección de drablees que me he estado guardando en un cuaderno pero tras leer los drablees de la escritora **

**Arihdni-sama**

**Me he armado de coraje para traerles estos drablees, cabe de mencionar que hay RyuSaku, pero casi todo es surtido-**_**no me agrada mucho la frialdad de Ryoma**_**-espero que disfruten el fic **

**Dedicado a: ****Arihdni-sama Y para mi amiga Belmait**

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece al que creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación**

**Dulce prohibido de sabor desconocido**

**Marui Bunta era un amante empedernido de los dulces, eso nadie lo negaba **

**amaba todo tipo de dulces y sus sabores no importaba de cual se tratara, pero últimamente **

**ningún dulce parecía satisfacer su paladar ni siquiera su inseparable goma de mascar le daba **

**la suficiente energía para mantenerse estancado en la realidad parecía que fantaseaba ya **

**varias veces el profesor lo reprendió por su comportamiento, durante el recesó subió a la **

**azotea de la escuela buscando un poco de soledad, pero el destino para bien o para mal **

**Había colocado a un curioso Kirihara Akaya en la azotea**

_**-Lo que me faltaba**__-_

**Susurro Marui para luego suspirar se dirigió hacia donde Kirihara le esperaba para charlar **

**-**_**Hey Marui-kun ¿Qué te ocurre te sientes bien?**_**-pregunto con algo de malicia el ojiverde sabia a la perfección que el chico de diente dulce no estaba de humor**__

_**-…-**_

**Marui dudo sobre si contarle o no su problema a malicioso Kirihara, sin embargo necesitaba **

**desahogarse con alguien y estaba seguro que si comentaba su problema a los otros **

**miembros del ****Rikkaidai ****seguramente o lo molestarían o lo harían entrenar hasta la muerte **

**así que no le quedo otra cosa que decir lo que le pasaba**

**-**_**¿Y bien? ¿Piensas responderme o no?**_**-pidió Kirihara algo molesto por la tardanza de Marui en contestar**

**-**_**Necesito un dulce**_**-dijo viendo las nubes-**_**y lo necesito ahora porque me estoy volviendo loco**_**-espeto recostándose en el frio piso de la azotea **

**-Que novedad-dijo en sarcástico Kirihara pero su mente le decía que había gato encerrado en el asunto**_**-¿Qué tipo de dulce?**_**-concluyo**

**-**_**Un dulce prohibido**_**-dijo Marui sonriendo **

_**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?-**_**pregunto puesto que para su conocimiento Marui siempre obtenía los dulces que quería**

**-**_**Veras, por fuera es crema aunque tiene los labios rojos como fresas maduras**_**-dijo reincorporándose emocionado como un niño enérgico**

_**-¿Labios?-**_**Kirihara entendía cada vez menos-**_**No estarás enfermo por tanto dulces, en vez de dolor de estomago comienzas a ver alucinaciones amigo**_**-le dijo Kirihara con un tono algo extrañado**

**-**_**No no alucino y te sigo contando**_**-dijo Marui ignorando el comentario de Kirihara-**_**bueno a ese dulce solo lo he podido encontrar un par de ocasiones y cuando lo veo siento la necesidad de probarlo-**_**dijo alzando su dedo mientras hablaba señalando que esa parte era importante-**_**sin embargo, siempre está siendo custodiado por unos guardias-**_**dijo haciendo mueca de desagrado ante la palabra "guardias"**

**-**_Es oficial lo perdimos, ninguna persona esta tan loca para custodiar un dulce, Marui se volvió oficialmente loco de remate-_**fue lo que pensó Kirihara-**_Aunque por otro lado no me hará mal reírme un poco cuando termine de escuchar lo que va a decir-_**fue el pensamiento de Akaya **

**-**_**Y bueno, lo malo del asunto es que desconozco el sabor**_**-dijo Marui angustiado-**_**pienso que puede ser fresco con un sabor que se te queda en la boca parecido a un caramelo de menta-**_**dijo viendo al cielo**_**-o delicioso y amargo como el helado de chocolate-**_**dijo relamiéndose los labios de tan solo imaginar el sabor**

**-**_**Bueno…**_**-dijo algo asombrado Kirihara al ver que su sempai ya estaba teniendo apetito**_**-¿Puedo saber cómo se llama ese famoso dulce prohibido?-**_**dijo algo enfadado al ver que no estaba llegando a nada así que decidió ir al grano**

**Marui se giro y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro rodeo los hombros de Kirihara con su brazo como si fuera a hablarle de cosas de hombre, Kirihara solo disimulo desagrado hacia la cercanía **

**-**_**El dulce es el beso de Sakuno Ryuuzaki**_**-Dijo Marui orgulloso**

_**-¿Sakuno…Ryuuzaki?-**_**dijo extrañado Akaya, era bien sabido que no era bueno recordando nombres de personas pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de ninguna de las chicas de la escuela **

**3 segundos**

**2 segundos**

**1 segundo **

_**-ELLA-**_**Grito a los cuatros vientos Akaya-Te has vuelto loco-dijo gritando no tan fuerte como antes pero sí que estaba alterado**

**Y tenía todo el derecho de estar alterado, ya que Sakuno Ryuuzaki la adorable nieta de la entrenadora más temida era protegida por los miembros del Seigaku como si fuera su pequeña hermanita y si Sanada-fukuboucho y Yukimura-boucho se enteraban de esto matarían a Marui ya que sabían que con tan solo besarla traería problemas a la pequeña ya que las fans del muchacho la matarían o harían su vida imposible , pero lo que mas temían sus superiores era que esas chicas con las hormonas alborotadas comenzarían a perseguirlos a ellos si se resignaban una vez por todas de Marui…pero lo más temible de todo sería la paliza que Sumire Ryuuzaki le daría a Marui y al resto del Equipo si alguien se atreviera tocar un solo cabello de su inocente nieta**

**Al final creo que me salió One-Shot pero tal vez se deba a estas palabras que deje pueden pedirme parejas también vía review **

**BESOS**

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	2. Fotografias

**Hola a todos lamento la demora problemas de estudio y planeación de mis 15 que se celebraran el 21 de Marzo, aunque en realidad los cumpla el 18 de marzo sin más que decir este drablee pero antes que nada **

**Saku Mar Echizen Potter:**** Arigatou me alegra que te allá gustado el primer drablee y no impacientes si tengo tiempo hare mas Marui x Sakuno y por lo de la descripción gracias lo que más me gusta es describir las cosas non**

**Este drablee es dedicado y a pedido de mi amiga ****Belmait y como no a Arihdni-sama **** mi ídola de drablees**

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

**Fotografías**

**Era una hermosa mañana, eso nadie lo negaba cada quien iba por su lado, los enamorados salían de paseo, los ancianos recordaban sus días de juventud y los recién casados estaban planeando su futuro, sin duda era un día que ningún joven podía perderse todos menos uno y su nombre era Mizuki Hajime.**

**Se preguntaran-**_**¿Por qué motivo el no goza de este esplendido día?-**_**pues la respuesta es simple esta torturando al hermano menor de su rival si damas y caballeros está haciendo que Yuuta Fuji se pierda un hermoso día que pudo haber pasado junto a su familia en un paseo familiar y contarles de sus días en el instituto, mas sin embargo allí estaba el pobre desdichado, junto a su sempai pelinegro detrás de un gran arbusto , Yuuta suspiro mientras miraba como su sempai tomaba insistentemente fotos de una dulce y tierna niña de trenzas **

**-Vuelvo a repetir sempai , esto no se consideraría acoso sexual – dijo un tanto molesto Yuuta al ver como su sempai tomaba fotos de la dulce castaña cobrizo la cual comía un mantecado con Ann Tachibana**

**-Yuuta-kun, se nota que a pesar de ser cercano a un titular de Seigaku no te esfuerzas en buscar sus puntos débiles-dijo de forma analítica y algo triste**

**-Ya esta si me hiciste perder el día solo para hablar de mi hermano me largo- dijo dispuesto a irse **

**Pero no lo consiguió ya que Mizuki alzo una de sus manos la cual aterrizo en la cabeza de Yuuta y con la presión lo hizo quedarse acostado en el piso allí escondido , mientras Yuuta se sobaba la cabeza con una mano para hacer que dolor pasase rápido miro molesto a su sempai , este por su parte tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara bobalicona tan solo porque la pequeña niña de trenzas había sonreído inocentemente a su compañera la cual reía y decía que tenía algo de helado de chocolate en la mejilla la niña avergonzada se la limpio con una servilleta y volvió a sonreí**

**-Kawaiii-dijo con aire de idiota embalsamado al ver a la niña **

**-Vuelvo a recomendarle por quinta vez, si le gusta tanto esa niña invítela a salir-dijo Yuuta ya desesperado **

**-Estás loco- dijo volviendo a la realidad y viendo de manera exaltada a Yuuta quien dio un respingo-Como se nota que no entiendes nada-dijo volviendo a levar la cámara a su vista y comenzando a fotografiar a la niña de trenzas que ahora estaba conversando con la joven Tachibana ambas sentadas en una banca-Para descubrir las debilidades de los titulares de Seigaku hay que seguir a gente cercana a ellos-explico alzando su dedo índice demostrando que simbólicamente que ese era el motivo de tal comportamiento-¿Ahora comprendes?-dijo con los ojos cerrados y rizándose el fleco en su cabello**

**Yuuta solo suspiro su sempai si que estaba obsesionado con esa pequeña no importaba que tan cercana fuera a ella a los titulares de Seigaku , eso no excusaba el hecho de que atrás de ellos había una cantidad considerables de albúmenes de fotos del tamaño de una billetera pero con miles de folios adornados de fotos de la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora , Yuuta abrió uno de los mini-albúmenes y vio variadas fotos a la niña riendo al lado de alguien , pero este no aparecía posiblemente Mizuki en un arranque de celos corto a la persona al lado de la niña , otra de la niña en bañador escolar en su clase de natación , otra de la pequeña Sakuno en su uniforme escolar esperando el bus y muchas más , pero Yuuta sabía que la cosa no terminaba allí variadas veces había visto a su sempai poner títulos a las fotos algunos muy extraños y otros muy simples , también había visto como una vez su sempai había entrado a las oficinas de Sumire-sensei y había sacado copias de las fotos de cuando la dulce Sakuno iba al jardín de infantes , él y el resto del equipo reconsideraban la posibilidad de reportarlo a las autoridades si llegaba a cometer algo mas enfermo aun pero Mizuki siempre se excusaba con la misma frase –**_**Solo son fotografías , no son ella en realidad-**_** si la cosa emporaba no tenía más remedio que decirle a su hermano que cuidara de Sakuno y si el mayor de los Fuji le preguntaba el porqué el respondería –**_**Porque el día de ayer un hombre al parecer pervertido las seguía y les tomaba fotos-**_**no diría nombres, Yuuta sabía que su sempai era un orgulloso que no admitiría abiertamente que aquella niña de dos trenzas y ojos chocolates le gustaba tanto que tenía todo el armario , y su cuarto repleto de fotos escondidas como si él fuera fan de una idol**

**-Mizuki-sempai-dijo Yuuta una vez dejo el mini álbum en el suelo-Podría decirme que foto de Sakuno-chan le haría feliz-le pregunto **

**-Muy simple una donde tenga el cabello suelto-**

**Dijo sin darse cuenta de que Yuuta sacaba algo de su mochila, su hermano le había a dado fotos de una salida entre todos los titulares y allí estaba la foto elegida, saco un bolígrafo y escribió algo detrás**

**-Tome sempai-dijo Yuuta y le extendió una foto a Mizuki, el aludido la tomo mientras que Yuuta se fue del lugar**

**Mizuki casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver a la hermosa Sakuno-chan con su lindo y largo cabello suelto y con un kimono tradicional de color rosa comiendo un algodón de azúcar, vio la parte trasera de la fotografía atrás estaba escrito lo siguiente**

_**Espero que con esta foto deje de molestarme en mis días libres, ya se lo dije invítela a salir mis mejores deseos para su vida amorosa casi extinta **_

_**Yuuta Fuji.**_

**Yuuta es alguien gentil de eso no había duda **

**888888888888888888888888888888**

**No me salió como yo quería pero al menos ojala les guste me divertí escribiendo esto non**

**Y ya saben si quieren recomendar alguna pareja háganmelo saber**

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	3. Imposible y Posible

**Hola antes que nada he de decir que me siento sumamente feliz al ver que Arihdni-sama a leído mis dos drabls jejeje y al ver que el hayan gustado bueno aquí va otro ojala les guste **

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

**Imposible y Posible**

**Era verdaderamente incomprensible para todos los del Hyotei, inclusive para los profesores al ver que el "bello durmiente" o mejor conocido como Akutagawa Jiroh desde hacía varias semanas estaba despierto tanto en las practicas de tenis como en las clases, hasta en la hora del almuerzo estaba enérgico comiendo un bento casero…okey aquello estaba mal si bien Jiroh no comía todos los que lo conocían sabían que su madre no le permitía comer comida hecha a mano a menos que fuera de los mejores cocineros aunque según los compañeros de clase del dormilón decían que su bento tenía un buen aspecto y Jiroh sonreía sonrojado mientras lo comía . Atobe había citado a todos los titulares a una reunión URGENTE sobre la actual situación del ****bello durmiente****, es más le habían dicho al susodicho que asistiera sin falta pero de algún u otro modo escapo, sin embargo hizo que una compañera de clase les dijera a los muchachos lo siguiente **

**-Jiroh-san dijo que hoy faltaría a la práctica por un asunto importante-dijo la muchacha algo nerviosa ya que estaba hablándole directamente a Atobe**

**-Muchísimas gracias puedes retirarte-dijo solemne Yuushi **

**La chica asintió y se retiro muy sonrojada y chillando un poco sobre lo guapo que era Atobe y muchas otras cosas Yuushi fijo su vista en su capitán que tenía una cara pensativa, los ojos cerrados con una mano en su mentón **

**-Ne Yuushi-dijo Gakuto a su compañero de dobles-¿Qué debemos hacer no contábamos con que se escaparía?-**

**-Sinceramente no estoy seguro-dijo acomodándose los lentes-ciertamente es extraño que Jiroh haya sufrido un cambio tan grande en tan solo tres meses-dijo viendo a sus compañeros que asintieron**

**Atobe rio, los demás le vieron extrañados **

**-¿De qué te ríes Atobe acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?-pregunto un poco enfadado Shishido pensó que su sempai le estaba tomando el pelo**

**-Ore-sama cree que sería divertido que ustedes se enteraran esta tarde ¿No lo crees Kabaji?-dijo sonriendo de forma divertida y arrogante al mismo tiempo mientras le preguntaba a su compañero y leal sirviente**

**-Usu-dijo como siempre aquel muchacho**

**Ninguno de los chicos entendía nada de ocurría al parecer Atobe sabia de porque el extraño y drástico cambio de actitud del dormilón de la escuela y no quería decirles Yuushi por su parte vio analíticamente la situación, si Atobe no quería decirles el porqué del problema era que posiblemente no era un "problema" como ellos pensaban sino que tal vez era algo que ponía demasiado enérgico a Jiroh tanto que le quitaba el sueño , una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza pero era imposible al menos tratándose de Jiroh la única alternativa que le quedaba era dormir muy bien en la noche y preguntarle directamente al muchacho mañana por la mañana.**

**Todo parecía normal esa mañana dejando aparte el hecho de que Jiroh se esfumo después de clases, todos los titulares se dirigieron a la práctica pero pararon al ver a Taki espiando detrás de una pared, Gakuto no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo asusto por la espalda de no ser por el autocontrol y la curiosidad que le invadía hubiera gritado más fuerte que con un megáfono pero se contuvo y ahogo el chillido cosa que sorprendió al peli cereza **

**-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?-le pregunto Shishido a Taki**

**-A pues eso-dijo asomándose por la pared y señalando con el dedo la siguiente escena**

**En la banca del entrenador en las canchas de tenis estaba Jiroh junto a una niña de dos la trenzas, Jiroh estaba rojo y Sakaki-sensei acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña la cual sonrió levemente sonrojada y viendo el piso todos se preguntaron , el extraño comportamiento de su sensei y Atobe y su ego no se hicieron esperar **

**-Ore-sama exige una explicación-dijo haciendo acto de aparición desconcertando a la pequeña niña y a su sensei**

**-Ohayo Atobe-san-dijo Jiroh feliz y ya sin su gran sonrojo de adorno **

**Todos los demás titulares no se quedaron quietos y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Jiroh y unos cuantos se sorprendieron al ver de cerca a la niña , la reconocieron al instante sin embargo no recordaban su nombre , solo que iba a los partidos de Seigaku **

**-Ne ne ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto ansioso el peli cereza a Sakaki-sensei el cual les miro de una forma ¿divertida?**

**-Muy bien, se los explicare ella es Ryuuzaki Sakuno-dijo serio **

**-A Ryuuzaki…como Ryuuzaki la entrenadora de Seigaku-dijo Shishido viendo a la muchacha **

**-Ha-Hai-dijo tímidamente la chica-Soy su nieta-dijo viendo directamente a los titulares sonriendo dulcemente**

**-Es una broma cierto-dijo el acróbata de Hyotei-esta niña tan linda no puede ser nieta de esa fiera arrugada**

**-No seas maleducado Gakuto-le dijo Yuushi a su amigo**

**-Opino lo mismo, cierre el pico Gakuto-kun, ahora como decía ella es Sakuno Ryuuzaki nieta de Sumiré Ryuuzaki y desde hace 4 meses novia de Jiroh-dijo**

**La noticia tomo por desprevenidos a todos Gakuto grito Shishido auxilio a Choutaro quien se desmayo de la impresión y Yuushi se quito los lentes, se froto los ojos y volvió a ponérselos, mas sin embargo Atobe le pellizco la mejilla al peli azul el cual chillo de dolor**

**-Nada puede escapar de los ojos de Ore-sama, el bello durmiente encontró a su princesa-dijo y se dedico a saludar a la ****princesa**** de aquel príncipe dormilón la niña asintió y fue educada **

**Yuushi Oshitari hubiera preferido que un rayo le cayera en ese momento al darse cuenta que esa teoría imposible con posibilidades nulas mas sin embargo ahí estaba frente a sus ojos lo que parecía imposible ****Jiroh Akutagawa tenia una linda novia dulce y gentil **** , vio como la niña sacaba unas cajas de bento hechos a mano pudo oír como Jiroh decía orgulloso **

**-Hey, chicos Saku-chan ha hecho bentos para todos- dijo gritando feliz y sonriendo sonrojado**

**888888888888888888888888**

**Para ser drablee me salió largo -_- pero bueno me divertí haciéndolo **


	4. Hermanos Sobreprotectores

**Hola como andan tal como me lo pidió Kira92 aquí le traigo un drabble para ella **

_**Este capítulo es dedicado a Kira96 y a Arihdni-sama **_

_**Saku Mar Echizen Potter: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic tus comentarios siempre me alegran **_

_**Arihdni: KYAAAA mi idola me dejo un comentario soy feliz y no es de menos por lo que dije en el primer capítulo de este fic sus drabble son verdaderamente buenos y manipula con gran destreza a los personajes **_

_**Arashi Shinomori: Me alegro que te allá gustado el fic espero que siga siendo de tu agrado**_

_**Michell Tk Ga: Yo en realidad opino como tú démosle a Saku protagonismo, muchos la odian por ser súper kawaii o eso creo yo **_

_**Anni fer: Lamento si te molesta la negrita pero la consideró un poco más vistosa que la común **_

_**Kira92: Arigatou por leer me esforzare porque sea de tu agrado aquí te va tu drabble **_

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación**

**Hermanos Sobreprotectores**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto una niña de largas trenzas a un muchacho de su misma edad, quien tenía cabello azul y una banda verde en la cabeza **

**-Eh a-a si me encuentro perfectamente no te preocupes-dijo algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado **

**-A menos mal-sonrió la jovencita-me sentiría terrible si algo malo te pasara Dan-kun-dijo de modo tímido y sonrojándose muy levemente, comenzó a jugar con la pajilla de su bebida haciéndola girar en el vaso de vidrio**

**-De hecho me siento muy feliz de que hallas aceptado Ryuuzaki-chan-dijo rascándose la cabeza de modo tímido y pausado por al menos unos segundos**

**La jovencita reprendió una risita con su mano en su boca ese gesto tan dulce y adorable hizo sonrojar al pequeño Dan Taichí, vio como la muchachita se levantaba de la mesa con sumo cuidado **

**-Voy al baño –dijo sonriendo-enseguida regreso-dijo y fue al baño de la cafetería**

**En ese momento cuando la niña se dio la vuelta unas manos taparon la boca de su acompañante, Dan quería gritar pero le fue inútil, cuando elevo la mirada junto con su cuello para ver quién iba a posiblemente ****secuestrarlo**** pudo ver al capitán de Seigaku con unos ojos muy pero muy serios a su lado estaba el siempre sonriente Fuji Syuusuke quien inmediatamente se sentó en la mesa frente a el **

**-Ya suéltalo Tezuka, no lograras nada con matarle-dijo aun sonriendo-Al menos piensa en que hay testigos presentes-dijo abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo de forma sádica Dan por un momento lloro a mares **

**Tezuka dejo en paz al pequeño Taichí y se sentó junto a Fuji, luego de que el pobre niño recuperara algo de aire, Kunimitsu afilo su mirada cosa que helo la sangre de Dan, hasta que después de tragar algo de saliva se atrevió a hablar **

**-¿Qu-Que hac-hacen aquí desu?-pregunto sudando frio con la voz cubierta por un aire de miedo**

**-Dejémoslo claro-dijo el genio de Seigaku sonriendo con los ojos abiertos- tu estas en una cita con Sakuno-chan-dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo normalmente- ella es para nosotros como una hermanita menor-dijo levantándose de la mesa y quedar al lado del asiento de Dan de pie-Si nos llegamos a enterar que le has hecho algo impropio –dijo posando una mano sobre la cabeza del chico-Pues bueno Tezuka decidirá…-dijo de forma enigmática y al mismo tiempo molesta**

**El joven Dan vio nerviosamente al capitán de la Seigaku por el rabillo del ojos, el semblante del castaño estaba más duro que nunca antes aun tras esos anteojos podía verse el destello de un Oni-chan celoso y posesivo **

**-No bajes la guardia porque te estaremos vigilando-dijo y sus lentes brillaron peligrosamente **

**Ambos jugadores se esfumaron del lugar Dan sudaba la gota gorda, pensar que le habían "amenazado" de esa forma solo por tener una cita con Sakuno-chan , pero bueno no hubo mucho tiempo para correr Sakuno ya había llegado del baño cuando el opto por poner una excusa , la mirada de la niña se entristeció Dan , entonces pudo ver a un joven moreno de anteojos anotando algo en un cuaderno ese alguien era Sadaharu Inui , Dan entonces recordó las palabras de Tezuka -"**_No bajes la guardia porque te estaremos vigilando_**"-fue entonces que comprendió que cualquier cosa que lastimara mínimamente a Sakuno-chan lo llevaría a la tumba** **además , el no quería que la cita terminara le había tomado mucho tiempo armarse de valor para invitarla a salir , luego de eso dijo que ese asunto urgente que había usado de excusa ya estaba arreglado y que lo había olvidado y así cuando la niña sonrió dulcemente ambos se dispusieron a seguir con la salida **

**-Qué bonito-dijo Sakuno al ver un vestido de bodas en una vidriera**

**El joven Taichí vio el vestido también y se sonrojo al pensar lo bonita que se vería la castaña cobriza en el, se sonrojo instintivamente, pero su estado emocional fue interrumpido por un pelota de tenis que tenia amarrada una nota, el joven la tomo y abrió el papel unido a la pelota**

**No tengas fantasías con Sakuno-chan si no quieres dormir toda la vida en un ataúd**

**Eiji Kikumaru Y Momoshiro Takeshi**

**Se volteo horrorizado y del otro lado de la calle frente a una tienda de pasteles pudo ver las caras enojadas del pelirrojo y su amigo moreno que sostenían las raquetas en sus manos, su rostro palideció al instante y sintió un revoltijo e el estomago ante la sola idea de morir joven, pudo escuchar la vos de la niña de trenzas llamándole, durante su trayecto se detuvieron en un parque, un hombre que repartía helados se hizo presente **

**-¿Quieres un helado desu?-le pregunto Dan a Sakuno**

**-Sí, si no es molestia me gustaría uno de chocolate-dijo sonriendo**

**Dan fue en busca de los helados y se coloco en la fila la cual por cierto solo consistía de dos personas y el, pudo ver que el repartidor de helados tenía la cabeza gacha como si no quisiera mostrar su cara **

**-Uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla-pidió amablemente Dan al repartidor**

**-Toma-le dijo el heladero con voz ronca a Dan le había parecido escuchar un siseo al final de la frase perro no le tomo importancia **

**Dan se acerco a Sakuno y le extendió su helado la niña sonrió agradecida, pero justo el instante en que el probo el suyo se desmayo, Sakuno se asusto y cuando probo un poco del helado miro horrorizada al pobre de Dan**

**-Dan comiste helado de Wasabi-dijo asustada la niña **

**No había nadie cerca o eso pensaba ella tras uno arbustos se encontraban Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kaoru, Eiji y Momo todos viendo la escena satisfechos **

**-Qué bueno que tomaste mi consejo del helado de wasabi Kaoru-kun-dijo Fuji sonriendo ampliamente**

**-Fssss no fue nada difícil-dijo viendo a su sempai**

**-mmm…-dijo Inui analizando la situación-Si mis cálculos son correctos hay un 83% de probabilidades de que…-pero Inui no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el neko del grupo**

**-Nya miren ocurre algo-**

**Dijo Eiji preocupado al ver como Sakuno trataba de hacer reaccionar a Dan tirándole un poco de agua de una botella en la cara pero no resulto, fue entonces que la niña miro la botella y luego a Dan, suspiro y viendo a Dan dijo **

**-Gomene Dan-kun- **

**Dijo y bebió una gran cantidad de agua, abrió la boa de Dan con sus manos y atreves de su boca traspaso el liquido fresco por la boca del chiquillo, repetido la acción una vez mas y fue entonces que Dan reacciono tosiendo, vio la cara de Sakuno muy cerca de la suya y se sonrojo, la chica sonrió al ver que su acompañante se encontraba bien **

**-Qué bueno que estés bien Dan-kun-dijo abrazando al chico el cual se volvió un tomate con patas en aquel instante**

**-Pero mira que tenemos aquí-dijo Momo alzando la vos **

**Sakuno y Dan se separaron, el chico peli azul se giro como si fuera un robot con los ojos en blanco pudo ver a los titulares de Seigaku atrás del cada uno con la cara más tenebrosa que pudiera poseer menos Inui que anotaba todo en un cuaderno **

**-E-essssperen-dijo Dan agitando las manos nervioso**

**-5 segundos-Dijo Tezuka firme**

**-¿Eh?-dijo entre asustado y confundido**

**-Tezuka te ha dado 5 segundos para correr-dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos **

**Sin pensarlo dos veces Dan se echo a correr y tras él los titulares con Tezuka a la cabeza y Inui anotando divertido todo lo acontecido en su siempre confiable cuaderno, el sol poniéndose mostrando un bello atardecer como fondo de la persecución , mientras tanto Sakuno se encontraba en el tren que la llevaría a su casa**

**-Me pregunto ¿Si seria atrevido de mi parte invitar a Dan la próxima vez?-dijo viendo por la ventana el atardecer**

**Con unos hermanos de corazón como los de Sakuno Ryuuzaki sería una chica con suerte si alguien aceptaba salir de nuevo con ella aun pudiendo morir en el intento**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**No me salió como esperaba ojala no te moleste**

**Kira92 hice mi mejor esfuerzo**

**Atten: Suigin Walker**

**NOTA AUTORA**

"**Si quieres ser mi amiga aquí te dejo mi msm"**

**suigin_**


	5. Vestido Rosa

**Hola he vuelto muy bien ahora responderé a los comentarios **

**Kikumaru Kimiko: Aquí te traigo un regalito uno de los tres emparejamientos que me pediste jejeje siendo sincera iba a poner a Sakuno con dos de los tres chicos que pediste **

**Aaaaaaaa: Gracias seas quien seas me alegro que te allá gustado**

**Anni fer: Arigatou por acostumbrarte a la negrita ojala te guste este capi**

_**Dedicado a: Kikumaru Kimiko y Arihdni-sama**_

**Prince of****Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece al que creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

**Vestido Rosa**

**Volvió a verse reflejada en aquel hermoso y amplio espejo aun no comprendía el motivo de tanto alboroto, una mujer que supuestamente era fotógrafa y amiga de la señorita Shiba había citado a todos los equipos de Tenis más famosos de Kantou , pero aun no comprendía el porqué ****ella debía vestir así**** , la mujer de tez blanca y morena la había visto a ella y a Ann conversando en unos 10 segundos recordó como la mujer la abrazo como boa constrictor diciendo que era una linda y adorable niña y que la quería en la sesión de fotos junto a los tenistas ninguno objeto el que se encontró más emocionado ante la idea fue Sengoku Kyosuumi**

**-¿Estas lista?-dijo Ann entrando al camerino**

**-Etto…-dijo nerviosa una peli cobriza-me siento rara Ann-chan-dijo sonrojándose y cubriéndose el rostro con una frazada que estaba en el piso**

**-Te ves linda-dijo con picardía la hermana menor del capitán de la**** Fudomine-No tienes porque cubrirte-dijo jalando la frazada que la niña sostenía descubriendo su bonito cuerpo de 15 años**

**Sakuno Ryuuzaki tenía el cabello suelto despojado de esas largas trenzas que le hacían parecer una niña , ahora sus cabellos sueltos estaban dispersos algunos en sus hombros cayendo delicadamente , llevaba puesto un vestido algo **_**atrevido**_ **para una niña inocente era de un color blanco con un toque rosado pálido , un corsé que se ajustaba con unos listones desde el medio del pecho las cintas eran de color rosado un poco más fuerte que el resto del ropaje la falda del vestido era corta con algunos bolados de tul en si la tela de la falda era lisa y suave aunque muy trasparente permitiendo ver sus bellas piernas , sus pies estaban descalzos , todo eso sumado a su inocente mirada y sonrojo involuntario era casi igual a tocar el cielo con la mirada , esa sería la forma de definir la sorpresa de todos al verla entrar descalza al estudio todo y cada uno vestían trajes elegantes y de estilo gótico asemejándose a unos vampiros modernos **

**-Kyaaa-grito la mujer morena de nombre Natsume Hisai-Kawaii Sa-chan eres sin duda una linda modelo-dijo al momento que se tiraba a la niña y la abrazaba efusivamente**

**-Aaa…Arigatou-dijo tímidamente y como remolacha-A…Ano…Natsume-san ¿Qué hago ahora-pregunto viendo a la mujer **

**Una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de la mujer, hizo un ademan a uno de los asistentes qué estaba embobado viendo la perfecta figura de Sakuno, le extendió una bolsa a Natsume la cual tenía varios papeles con nombres escritos, todos los chicos estuvieron por abrir la boca cuando Natsume dijo**

**-Saca un papel Sa-chan-dijo la mujer sonriendo como loca-y Luego lee lo que dice**

**Sakuno asintió dudosa y metió su mano a la bolsa, saco un papel y lo abrió en este decía un nombre Sakuno se sorprendió un poco y algo nerviosa y sonrojada dijo **

**-Sengoku Kyosuumi-dijo la peli cobriza**

**-Lucky-grito histérico Sengoku, los sempais de la niña lo miraron con ojos amenazantes-jejeje-rio nerviosamente el peli naranja**

**-Bien Sa-chan tú te tomaras unas cuantas fotos con Sengoku-san-dijo la mujer tomando las manos de Sakuno cual amiga que se va a casar **

**-¡¿Na…Nani?¡-dijo como tomate la chica **

**Natsume empujo a Sakuno a sentarse en una silla de aspecto antiguo , tomo sus piernas a lo que la niña se sonrojo nerviosamente , Natsume le dio una posición a sus piernas las cuales estaban arqueadas hacia abajo dándole un toque algo sensual y con la intención de atraer a su acompañante , en eso Natsume llamo a Sengoku que fue de lo más feliz hacia la niña peli cobriza le dijo unas cuantas instrucciones Sengoku asistió sonriente y tomo entre sus manos el rosto de Sakuno la cual se sonrojo, los ojos chocolate brillaron al ver como Kyosuumi levantaba su cabeza a la par de sus manos y sus cabezas estaban juntas teniendo como único contactos sus frentes , un sonrojo involuntario por parte de la niña hizo sonreír a Sengoku sus respiraciones podían sentirse , se escucho el sonido de la cámara tomando fotografías mas sin embargo no hubo sobresaltos por parte de Sakuno , sus labios entraron en contacto con los del peli naranja por breves segundos cuando se separaron muy lentamente aun con un sonrojo en el rostro **

**Natsume volvió a llamar a Sengoku , mientras que un asistente le dijo a Sakuno que fuera a sentarse ahora al lado de un arpa , vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sengoku quien le guiño el ojo al ver su mirada posada en él , la niña vio el arpa tratando de olvidarse de esa cara sonriente mas sin embargo no pudo cuando la sesión fotográfica termino Natsume se acerco a Sakuno y le dijo**

**-Si te gusta el vestido puedes quedártelo Sa-chan , seguro te traerá ****suerte****-dijo Natsume agregando picardía en la palabra suerte haciendo obvia su insinuación**

**-Hai…Arigatou Natsume-san-dijo Sakuno y guardo aquel vestido Rosa en su caja**

**Después de todo ese Vestido Rosa había sido tocado por el cuerpo de Lucky Sengoku , convirtiéndose hacia en un amuleto de buena suerte posiblemente en el amor porque luego de unos días Sakuno y Sengoku tuvieron una cita**

*******************************************************

**Hola hice lo mejor que pude Kikumaru Kimiko enserio espero te allá gustado **

**Dato Extra: Visiten mi perfil onegai**


	6. Bajo un Puente

**Hola otra vez aquí molestando como siempre ahora responderé los comentarios**

**Laxikita12: Arigatou me complace ver que te gusta más variedad de parejas que el RyoSaku y tranquila por supuesto que hare un KinSaku como podría olvidar al rival de Ryoma en el amor jeje**

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece al que creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

**Bajo un Puente**

**No sabía cómo había terminado con esa niña de dos trenzas abajo del puente, con el atardecer como escenario pero solo sabía una cosa y era que la amaba , que ahora sus labios y los de ella estaban conectados por un beso eso era seguro , el contacto termino y las mejillas de la niña estaban rojas unas pequeñas lagrimas estaban empezando a nacer y resbalaron graciosamente por las mejillas rojas de la criatura , elevo la mirada y vio los ojos castaños del menor de los Fuji , bajo la mirada avergonzada **

**-Lo siento-dijo el elevando la mirada al cielo desviando su mirada de la de la chica-no debí haberte besado sin permiso-pronuncio viendo las hojas de otoño surcar los cielos en aquellos momentos rojos con toques anaranjados-pero era la única forma de decirte que te amo**

**La niña dejo de llorar lagrimas de confusión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ocultos bajo los mechones de sus cabellos, él le había dicho que le quería cualquiera que estuviera en su situación hubiera respondido con un "Yo también", pero ella no era así no sabía lo que sentía se había vuelto muy unida a Fuji Yuuta porque ambos estaban en la misma situación y esa era la ****invisibilidad.**

**El siempre fue reconocido como el hermano menor de Fuji Syuusuke, siempre así no importara cuanto se esforzara en sobresalir para que le llamaran por su nombre la gente solo tenía ojos para su hermano mayor, mas sin embargo allí estaba ella la niña a quien sus compañeros de clases a excepción de su mejor amiga solo la veían como la nieta de la entrenadora de Seigaku como a una niña mas , ella había sido la primera en llamarle por su nombre sin nombrar la relación con su hermano , fue la primera en dedicarle una amistad hermosa que con el pasar de los días creó un sentimiento en su corazón solitario , el sabia que ella quería al engreído de Echizen pero no pudo contenerse no quería arrepentirse después quería dejarle en claro que la quería a pesar de que eso significara la ruptura de su bella amistad y si su hermano se enteraba de lo que acaba de hacer haría lo posible para que el no culpara a Sakuno de su sufrimiento ya que en un comienzo fue su culpa por haberse enamorado de ella **

**-Si me odias no te culpo-dijo Yuuta luego de un largo silencio-soy un egoísta-el sonido del rio fluir se hizo presente-Amarte a pesar de saber que amas a otro es una actitud egoísta-rio de manera como si se estuviera reprochando así mismo-Soy un idiota gomen-dijo parándose del pasto y acercándose al rio permitiendo que sus pies se mojaran**

**-No eres un idiota-dijo Sakuno de repente**

**El menor de los Fuji estaba de espaldas con la intención de evitar la posible cara de odio de la chica mas sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la niña seguramente se echaría la culpa eso era algo que era evidente una vez que la conocías a fondo siempre se disculpaba por los demás no importaba si el asunto era referente a ella o no sintió un empujón lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue que cayó al rio , debido a que no había mucha corriente y estaba n la orilla no se ahogo , pero pudo sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Sakuno sobre el abrazándolo con la cabeza hundida en su pecho , sonrió de lado y volvió a colocar su cabeza recostada en el rio dejando que se mojase los labios de la chica de trenzas ahora empapada se movieron **

**-La idiota soy yo…-dijo levemente-por querer negar este sentimiento-dijo entristeciendo su mirada-pensé que lo que sentía por Ryoma era amor-dijo sabiendo que Yuuta la escucharía-mas sin embargo cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que…solo era un ilusión solo era admiración, siempre que estaba a tu lado podía sentir algo raro, sentía comodidad, libertad y valor cosas que no sentía con Ryoma-kun fue entonces que me di cuenta de que yo…-**

**En ese instante sintió como su cuerpo era levantado por las manos de Yuuta la hizo quedarse de rodillas y el abrazo sentado allí en el agua bajo el puente, coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos pidiéndole que guardaran silencio**

**-No lo digas-dijo algo rudo sin romper el momento-demuéstralo-ordeno sonriendo de manera cálida**

**La chica estaba sonrojada asintió con la cabeza acerco su rostro al de Yuuta lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros justo antes de aquel conjuro de amor ella dijo**

**-Te Amo Yuuta Fuji- y le beso bajo aquel puente que oculto esa confesión **

******************************************************************************

**Otro de los emparejamientos que me había pedido Kikumaru Kimiko este en lo personal creo que me quedo bien aunque al parecer me desvié de las personalidades en fin ojala te allá gustado Kikumaru Kimiko**


	7. Mascara de Cordero

**Hola después de tanto vuelvo a aparecer esta vez con una petición de parte de mi amiga Belmait, una cosita antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por siempre estar atentos a este fic hetereo jeje, estuve ausente con algunos fic porque celebre mis 15 años y todos en casa estaban alterados además solo desde ahora me dejan estar en la compu los fines de semana o días feriados TOT siempre y cuando cumpla con las tareas del cole una pequeña advertencia este drabble tiene cosas pervertidas si lo llegan a leer no me culpen después si su mente queda traumada , tranquilos no es lemmon pero si cosas pervertidas**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

_**Dedicado a: Mi Amigis Belmait y por supuesto que a Arihdni-sama **_

**Mascara de cordero**

Volvió a mojarse la cara con el agua fría del grifo y se golpeo la cara con sus palmas tratando de despertar y convencerse de que ese sonrojo en su cara no era más que un espejismo producto de su imaginativa mente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura amplio los ojos al sentir un mentón descansar sobre su hombro, se sonrojo y gimió levemente excitada al sentir una lengua húmeda dentro de su oreja

-_**Seii…Seichii-kun**_-dijo con un tono entrecortado y como si el aire se le estuviera acabando

Yukimura Seichii el capitán del equipo del Rikkai Dai ahora se encontraba sonriendo perversamente con un brillo de malicia en los ojos abrazo por la cintura y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica que se cubrió la boca para impedir que un grito aun mayor saliera de sus labios

-_**Aunque haga esto…-**_dijo con voz melosa y tono serio burlesco-_**aun no me crees lo que te dije**_-pronuncio acariciando su garganta con las yemas de sus dedos-**sobre mis sentimientos**-pronuncio elevando la barbilla de la chica con la mano con la que anteriormente acaricia su garganta_**-Sakuno ya te lo dije te amo**_-pronuncio sonriendo con voz aterciopelada, viendo esos ojos que brillaban con duda y con ese brillo tan inocente que la caracterizaba, ese brillo que le hechizo

-_**P…Pero**_-se quiso escuchar ella

Mas sin embargo su boca fue silencia por la velocidad de las acciones de Yukimura quien la beso inclinando su cabeza mientras él con su mano sostenía la barbilla elevando la cabeza de la chica con trenzas ahora sueltas, un beso profundo, y dulce aunque seductor en cuento sintió la lengua de Yukimura inundar su boca sintió que ella ya había perdido, el beso termino en unos 10 segundos que le parecieron eternos

-_**No me rechaces te lo pido**_-fingió ahora simulando inocencia-_**Yo te amo demasiado**_-le dijo y beso suavemente su frente-_**Esperare tu respuesta mañana**_-dijo y se fue del baño

Sakuno pudo oír la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, aun trataba de procesar como fue que su abuela tuvo que irse temprano a una reunión importante, también recordó que Yukimura había pasado a la sala tras decir que venía de visita ella estaba sola en casa y al ver la amabilidad de Yukimura pensó que era tan indefenso como un cordero

-_**Su máscara…es difícil saber cuando pasa de cordero a lobo**_-dijo sonrojada y se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala tocándose los labios suavemente

Ese día Sakuno supo que Yukimura Seichii no era tan inocente como parecía después de todo el se había quitado su máscara de cordero indefenso para mostrar cómo era realmente, para que ella automáticamente quedara desecha de cansancio por soportar tan pervertida confesión

-_**Mañana será un día interminable**_-dijo y se quedo dormida en el sillón

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Holas soy yo jeje Belmait se que no te gusta el lemmon pero esto es un drabble con cosas pervertidas jeje ojala les guste a todas las lectoras este fic jeje no me cae bien Yukimura se ve tan inocente, para que le digan demonio por eso pensé hacer un fic de este tipo jeje **

**Atten: Suigin Walker**


	8. Atrapa el ramo

**Hola lamento la demora aquí un nuevo fanfic o drabble sobre Sakuno este me lo pidió una amiga "mi conciencia" XD es un regalito para mí que comparto con todas/os ustedes, no me pregunten cómo fue que se me vino la idea, porque o me creerían que lo soñé anoche tras ver una película de comedia romántica llamada "Irene, yo y mi otro yo" que por cierto esta súper chistosa XD ahora a responder los reviews **

**Arihdni: KYAAAA ENSERIO LE GUSTO ME SIENTO FELIZ, Y DUDO PODER HACERLO MEJOR SOY MALA EN ESO DE LAS MASCARAS JEJE**

**Kikumaru Kimiko: Me alegra que te allá gustado y que bien que alguien secunda mi opinión de que "Como le van a decir demonio si parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier instante "se refiere a Yukimura" **

**Kaoru-pretty: Jejeje es bueno ver diversidad con Sakuno porque ella es tan adorable y dulce que queda bien con cualquier personaje y mira que eso es difícil en cualquier anime sin duda alguna Sakuno es de esos personajes que quedan bien hasta con un asesino XD**

**Natha-Chan ( laxikita12 ): Jeje está bien leeré tus fics **

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertenece a la casa de animación **

_**Dedicado: A mi persona y como no a Arihdni-Sama **_

**Atrapa el Ramo**

Era la boda de su tío , no podía decir que no, muchos menos con su madre amenazándolo con esconderle su raqueta sino iba , no es el hecho que le molestara usar ropa elegante ya estaba acostumbrado a ella mas sin embargo , no le gustaban las bodas para e simplemente era ABURRIDO

**- **_**Ver a Jiroh dormir es más divertido**_**-**pensó por un instante con el ceño fruncido

La boda fue hermosa para la mayoría de los invitados , su tío se había casado con una mujer dos años más joven que él , era de cabello color naranja suave parecido al durazno y tenia ojos azules . La mujer se llamaba Hiroshima Kana tenía aproximadamente 22 años la mujer era agradable y sencilla de clase media cosa que sorprendió a su padre cuando se entero que su hermano se casaba con una mujer de esa clase social, no es que el hubiera espiado cosa que hizo cuando escucho a su padre gritar por la noticia.

**-Etto…disculpa ¿Este lugar está ocupado?-**pregunto una suave voz a su espalda

El se volteo y pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaña cobriza atrás de él , llevaba su cabello suelto y rizado calleándole en forma de cascada , traía puesto un vestido color blanco con detalles turquesa en los volados , era sin duda casi parecida a un ángel

**-No tiene ningún nombre escrito**-dijo sin darse cuenta con un tono algo autoritario , al ver como la chica dudaba sobre si sentarse o no suspiro-Si te puedes sentar-dijo cayendo en cuenta de que la niña tal vez no entendía los sarcasmos

**-A…Hai arigatou-**dijo de manera tímida mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa donde él se encontraba

Shishido había optado por una mesa bien pero bien alejada de la fiesta , no es que le desagradara de ver el nacimiento de un nuevo matrimonio es solo que los comentarios de los invitados lo harían enfermarse y cuando vio que la chica solo se quedo callada viendo hacia la dirección donde Kana estaba hablando con un par de amigas , su boca formulo una pregunta sin su consentimiento

**-¿Eres su pariente?-**dijo viéndola a los ojos

**-No…es amiga de mi madre me conoce desde niña-**respondió sonriendo la muchacha

**-Oh…entiendo-**dijo de modo monótono dando de ese modo fin a lo que pude ser una conversación

El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo , aunque eso a Shishido le extraño siempre se quejaba del alboroto de su equipo de tenis y de los otros , pero cuando se encontraba sumido en el silencio se sentía tranquilo mas sin embargo en esta oportunidad no , tal vez se debiera a que la novia llamo a todas las mujeres para** sabe-el-que-cursilería **y las invitadas femeninas comenzaron a chillar y empujarse las una a las otras de pura emoción

**-Etto…¿Cómo están los de Hyotei Shishido-san?-**pregunto la chica haciendo acopio de valor , a ella le molesto tanto el silencio que se rindió y decidió hablar**-El otro día me cruce con Sakaki-san y dijo que le dijera a mi abuela que los de Seigaku se cuidaran-**sonrió de manera dulce

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**pregunto sorprendido de que una chica que él desconocía por momentos le preguntara todas esas cosas-**¿Nos conocemos?-**pregunto viéndola a los ojos y perdiéndose en estos

**-Ah…Hai tal vez no me recuerde yo soy la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki Sumire , mi nombre es Sakuno un placer Shishido-san-**dijo y le extendió la mano con intenciones de estrechar la suya

-**A ya te recuerdo un placer**-dijo levantando levemente su mano iba a estrecharla y de esa manera culminar un saludo amistoso

Si hubieran prestado más atención hubieran visto a Kana tirar algo al cielo mientras todas las mujeres saltaban para atraparlo , pero dicho objeto se elevo tan alto que cayó justo en el preciso instante en que Shishido y Sakuno estaban a punto de estrecharse las manos , ambos vieron sorprendidos el ramo entre sus manos

-**Oh Saku-chan atrapo el ramo**-dijo feliz la peli naranja Kana aplaudiendo entusiasmada y sonriendo

**-Oh pero miren Shishido-kun también lo tiene-**dijo una de las invitadas

-**Jejeje mi sobrino tiene buen gusto**-dijo el tío de Shishido mientras le daba un golpe insinúate a su sobrino

**-N-No digas estupideces**-soltó Ryou con la cara roja y apartándose de Sakuno

-**Huelo una boda cerca**-dijo sonriendo maliciosa Kana

-¡**Kana-san¡**-dijo Sakuno mas roja que un tomate y haciendo gestos raros provocados por la vergüenza ajena

-**Yo me voy**-dijo Shishido levantándose de su asiento y comenzar a caminar hacia el pato trasero

-8-

Los del club de tenis de Hyotei se encontraban practicando , luego de una sesión de 2 horas de intensivo entrenamiento el entrenador Sakaki decidió darles un respiro a los chicos paraqué pudieran hidratarse y descansar sus músculos

**-¿Como estuvo la boda?-**pregunto Gakuto curioso

-**No me hables de ella**-dijo Shishido y salió molesto y sonrojado de las canchas

**-¿Y ahora que dije?-**pregunto confundido el peli cereza

Si Gakuto pudiera leer mentes sabría que el motivo de porque Shishido Ryou no quería hablar de la boda , era porque una chica de cabello castaño cobrizo estuvo ocupando la mente del tenista y hasta convenciéndolo de manera desconocida de que las bodas no eran tan malas como él creía

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Hola no me salió como yo quería pero me gustarían que me dieran su opinión al respecto **

**Muchas gracias por leer **

**ATTEN: Suigin Walker**


	9. Conejitos de Nieve

**Hola como andan yo como siempre incomodando a los demás XD, bueno aprovecho para decir que recientemente tengo problemas en la escuela, no son las notas sino los cambios de horario y tareas que me impiden actualizar la mayoría de mis fics, cuando sean vacaciones de invierno actualizare en gran medida mis fics LARGOS actualizaré este cada tanto ya que solo consiste de drabbles por lo que pido que no me maten…aun ahora a responder los reviews que amablemente los seguidores del fic han dejado **

**Kaoru-Pretty: Siempre atenta al fic arigatou y me alegra que alguien opine igual que yo Kyaaa y bueno ojala el fic sea de tu agrado jejeje**

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a quien creó el manga y el anime le pertence a la casa de animación **

_**Dedicado a Loreto (Loreto-chan2) y a Aridhni-Sama **_

**Conejitos de Nieve**

Los entrenamientos de tenis y la escuela habían sido suspendidos debido a la fuerte nevada de la noche anterior, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de ocio jugando con la blanca y fría nieve, menos uno…y ese alguien era…Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Si señoras y señores él en vez de quedarse en casa durmiendo hasta tarde luego de haber despertado temprano creyendo que habría clases, en vez de salir y divertirse con la nieve como cualquier chico normal, estaba abrigado y corriendo unas cuantas vueltas cosa difícil y peligrosa tomando en cuenta la nieve espesa que hundía sus pies en ella al correr y dar uno que otro paso, las calles congeladas con posibilidades descomunales de que el mismo se resbalase…cualquiera diría que estaba loco por perderse un día sin escuela

Pero bien sabemos que Tezuka no lo ve de ese modo

Corrió unas cuantas calles, pero justo cuando doblaba la esquina no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba lo suficientemente congelado para ser una pista de hielo profesional y por cosas del destino al poner el primer pie en contacto con el hielo resbalo hacia adelante, trato de improvisar unos patines cuando en realidad solo eran sus botas para nieve cosa que no le ayudo mucho, aun con su mirada seria cualquiera creería que sabía lo que hacía y creía que nada malo le ocurriría mas sin embargo su cara dio de bruces contra un ¿muñeco de nieve con orejas puntiagudas? Su cabeza dio de lleno con la nieve lo curioso es que en vez de sentir todo el cuerpo cubierto de nieve sintió únicamente el cuello cubierto de esta , tembló levemente manteniendo su expresión entre una extraña duda y sorpresa ¿No debería haber caído con toda la nieve y haber desecho el extraño muñeco de nieve?

**-¿Tezuka-sempai…?-**dijo una dulce voz un poco abajo del chico de cabello marrón

El capitán de Seigaku bajo la mirada y atreves de sus lentes pudo ver a la nieta de su entrenadora mirándole entre sorprendida y ¿con ganas de ahogar una risita?

-**Tez…**-trato de hablar pero las ganas de reír se lo impedían-**Tezuka…-**otra vez esta vez se tapo la boca con ambas manos en un intento de reprimir su risa-**Tiene…jajaja**-no pudo aguantar las ganas-**Tiene bonitas orejas de conejo jajajajajaja**-rompio a reír mientras señalaba con el dedo la cabeza del capitán

Evidentemente las cosas habían pasado así Sakuno había salido de su casa y había quedado frente a la casa de una amiga como los vecinos dijeron que su amiga había salido de compras matutinas ella para esperarla se puso a hacer figuras de nieve, no era buena con los muñecos mas sin embargo le salía hacer conejitos…lo extraño es que enserio parecían conejitos , finalmente opto por hacer un conejito-muñeco lo hizo de gran altura y había colocado suficientemente nieve , justo cuando iba a colocarle una dulce nariz y ojitos una persona choca contra su creación y ella cae de sentada al ver de quien se trata no puede evitar reír el capitán de Seigaku Tezuka Kunimitsu era el "rostro" del conejo de nieve , Sakuno deseo mentalmente tener una cámara fotográfica.

-**Ryuuzaki-san…-**dijo con tono algo molesto el chico de lentes

La chica instantáneamente callo y le vio algo asustada, se había pasado no estaba bien reírse por mas graciosa que fuese la situación se reincorporo temerosa del suelo sacudiéndose la nieve de sus vestimentas de invierno

-**Acércate…**-dijo el capitán del equipo con ese tono que usaba cuando diría que corrieses unas cuantas vueltas-**No fue gracioso el comentario-**dijo cerrando los ojos con una gesto molesto

La chica entristeció su mirada y bajo levemente la cabeza y hizo lo que Tezuka le pidió se acerco a el capitán abrió los ojos y prosiguió

-**Como eres la nieta de la entrenadora , te ruego que me perdones**-dijo con el tono de siempre carente de emociones o eso aparentaba-**Quiero que me perdones por amarte tanto**-dijo y le planto un beso desde su posición la chica quedo en shock-**Castigo por el comentario**-dijo y luego la beso en la frente

Tezuka se hizo hacia atrás desasiéndose de ese modo del conejo de nieve, se sacudió la ropa y camino pasando de largo a una estática y sorprendida peli cobriza de trenzas largas , cuando el boucho estuvo a unos cuantos pasos lo suficientemente lejos se giro y dijo con una casi sonrisa

-**Haces muy lindos conejos de nieve Ryuuzaki-san**-dijo y comenzó otra vez con sus típicas vueltas

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Hola no sé si a Loreto le gustara este Drabble, ojala que si me esforcé todo lo que pude jeje ok los dejo hasta la otra**

**TEZUKA COMO CONEJITO TODO BLANCO Y SU CARA DE PÒKER ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA REAL NE? XD**


End file.
